1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates generally to locking apparatuses, and more particularly to a locking apparatus for a CD-ROM drive.
2. Description of the Related Art
Normally, a clasp only engages one point of a transmitting wheel of a CD-ROM. Unpleasant noise is, however, generated when the transmitting wheel rotates. Thus, what is called for is a locking apparatus that can overcome the limitations described.